


美男与狐狸精

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: When Max is a Chinese fox
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Kudos: 2





	美男与狐狸精

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

“孩子，你怎么面带邪祟之气？最近是不是遇到了什么灵异之事？”  
吴旭东心里一紧，面上如常地说：“没有，弟子最近没遇到什么怪事。”  
阿赞多大师点点头，没再说话，但吴旭东觉得阿赞多大师的目光早已看穿了他。上午来庙里听完讲经后，吴旭东正要回家时，师兄忽然叫住他，说是阿赞多大师要见他。因为他和妈妈经常在这间寺庙做功德，和庙里的大师都相熟，所以彼时他也没有多想，没想到大师一下子说中他的心事。  
回到家，吴旭东径直走到自己的卧室。床上躺着一个熟睡的英俊青年男子，即使在睡梦中，也难掩逼人的英气，让人既心向往之，又不敢接近。吴旭东看到青年还在睡觉就气不打一处来，一巴掌拍到他身上，大声说道：“都什么时候了，还睡！”青年立刻被惊醒，一下子坐起身，醒来后的青年脸上顿时没有了睡着时的距离感，皱着脸，用甜腻的撒娇语气说道：“我不是一直都这个时候醒嘛……你今天是怎么了？”  
吴旭东气来得快，消得更快，他本就不是爱生气的人，何况还是面对眼前这个……人。  
“唉……阿辉，我恐怕事情要不好。阿赞多大师可能发现你的事了。”  
阿辉原本还困顿的眼睛立刻睁大了，惊诧地说：“不会吧？我一直老老实实，又没害过人，他怎么会发现？”  
吴旭东就把刚才阿赞多大师的话告诉了阿辉。谁知阿辉听后脸色立刻有些古怪，低声咕哝着：“没想到大哥说的居然是真的……早知道就听他话了……但是这也太为难了吧……”  
吴旭东听不清楚，就问他在嘀咕什么。阿辉就露出他招牌的露齿傻笑，说：“其实好解决，就是……就是我们少做一些就行了。”  
…………  
吴旭东：“那这怪谁啊？”  
  
过了一周的时间，吴旭东才再次去庙里听大师讲经。虽然以往他也会因为工作或者旅游而较长时间没去庙里，不过这次去他还是有些心虚。听完经后，本想立刻溜走的吴旭东又被叫去见阿赞多大师。这次甚至是在阿赞多大师的房间，只有他和大师两个人。  
大师面带忧色地问：“孩子，你被妖邪之气缠身，若再不解决，恐有大祸临头！有什么事，现在就告诉我，有我在，你无需害怕，我一定帮你除掉这妖邪。”  
吴旭东心想我担心的就是这个，脸色有些僵硬地说：“大师，弟子真的一切如常，并无遇到异常之事。”  
大师又追问几遍，吴旭东始终坚持无事，最终大师也只好让他回去，叹息道：“执迷不悟。”  
回到家，阿辉早已在等着了，见到他进门，急忙凑过来问情况怎么样。吴旭东把事情说了，阿辉也是又意外又担忧，挠着头说：“我已经按照我哥说的，频率降到三天一次了啊，怎么还是影响到你？”  
吴旭东忍不住问：“你哥说的到底有没有依据啊？他又是怎么知道的？前辈总结下来代代相传的经验？”  
阿辉理直气壮地说：“书上说的啊！我还专门找来看了，是真的。”  
吴旭东疑惑地问：“你们还出书讲这个？”  
阿辉说：“不是我们出的书，是《黄九郎》里说的。”  
“《黄九郎》？”  
“对啊，《聊斋志异》里的。”  
要不是吴旭东学过中文，知道《聊斋志异》，恐怕真的就被阿辉忽悠了，然而现在他只觉得槽多无口，以及深深的无力感。  
“那要不我们先不做了吧？”阿辉忽然自言自语地说道。  
“不行。”吴旭东不小心比自己想象得更快地说出了声，果然，阿辉又一脸灿烂地黏了过来。  
  
事情要从半年前说起。  
那天早晨，吴旭东在他们家位于曼谷近郊的别墅里醒来后，像往常一样在花园里晨跑。这是他家里的财产，但是现在家里人因为各自的原因都不在这里住，所以吴旭东一个人住在这里有几年了。刚跑一圈，门铃响了。吴旭东走到大门那，一个穿着唐装、布鞋的青年男子插手站立在铁门外，地上还放着一个布叠成的包袱，看着很像中国古装剧里的人物。  
“你是谁？”吴旭东先试着用泰语问，打算如果对方听不懂就用中文再问一遍。  
男青年没有答话，鼻子凑近了些闻了闻，然后绽开一个无比灿烂的大笑容，原本就小的眼睛只剩一条缝，大嘴大大咧开，露出满口的白牙。  
“你是姓吴对吧？这家唯一的儿子？”说的也是泰语。  
“是……”  
“快让我进去吧，我是来报恩的！”  
………………“诶？”  
理智告诉吴旭东不应该放一个这么奇怪的人进家门，不过他看着对面期待的眼神不知道为什么就是不忍心拒绝，最终还是放他进来了。  
在客厅里，这个不速之客讲了个仿佛古代传说的故事。清朝的时候，吴旭东的先祖还在中国福建生活，经商为生。这个先祖信佛，平时乐善好施。有一天他从一位猎户手上买了一只受伤的狐狸，养在后院里，还请了兽医来治伤，等伤好以后，就放归山林了。这只狐狸就是青年的父亲，彼时刚刚有一点修为，不小心中了猎户的陷阱，因为伤情，仅有的那点法力也用不出来。  
狐狸爸爸回山林后就努力修炼，并且谨记将来要报恩。等他修炼初有成果，敢到人类聚集的地方露面时，就化成人形，按记忆找到了吴家，结果吴家人已经举家搬迁去了台湾。狐狸爸爸的法力还没法去外地找人，于是就继续修炼。等到修为更厉害时，他去了趟台湾。找了一年，得到的结果是当初的恩公早就寿终正寝，后代也去了暹罗。狐狸爸爸决定要把恩报在恩公的后人上，但是他现在的修为还没办法去暹罗找人，于是他就又回去修炼。  
大概是因为心思都放在了修炼上，狐狸爸爸不像别的狐狸精那样喜欢作妖，导致他一不小心就快渡劫了。他一想这不行啊，恩还没报，就赶紧用法术找了一个月，找到了恩公最新的后人，也就是吴旭东。但是因为天劫随时可能来，狐狸爸爸亲自来的话反而会带来危险，于是就让小儿子，也就是眼前的这个男青年来代替自己报恩，不还了恩情不许回家。  
吴旭东看着眼前这个人，觉得这大概就是因为说的话太离奇了所以反而是真话的感受。而且说实话，他的那双眼睛的确非常像狐狸，一个眼神就仿佛能勾魂。  
“你不信吗？你等下，我变回原形给你看。”青年说着就站起来要变身。  
“等等等等，不用了不用了。”吴旭东急忙拦住他，他现在不确定自己是不是想在家里看到一只狐狸。  
等青年坐下后，吴旭东试图让他们之间的对话正常一些，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫阿辉！”  
“呃，那你姓什么？”  
“我是一只狐狸啊，哪来的姓。”  
“好吧……你怎么来泰国的？”  
“恩公你放心，我在中国造好了假的证件和材料，通过正当途径来泰国的，不会给你添麻烦。”  
这怎么让我放心啊……还有，“不用叫我恩公，也不是我对……呃，伯父有恩，你叫我名字好了。”  
“好的，我叫你东东吧！”  
倒也不是这个意思……不过也无所谓了。“那你怎么会说泰语的？”  
“我来之前我爸妈让我为报恩做了很多训练，其中就有泰语和英语的学习。”  
“那……你饿不饿啊？我一会儿要吃早饭了，你要不要一起吃？”  
阿辉顿时有些激动，点着手指说：“来之前我妈还特意说了，我是来报恩的，不许去别人家里蹭吃蹭喝结果什么事也不做。你放心，我来之前吃得很饱，可以好几天不用再吃东西。”  
吴旭东有些为难，这样的话他下面拒绝的话有些不好意思说出口。不过寒暄的话也说得差不多了，图穷也该匕首现了。  
“是这样的哈，所谓无功不受禄，救伯父的不是我，就算是我的祖先做的，那也是几百年前的事了，算不到我头上。报恩这事，心意我替我们家心领了，不过还是算了吧。要不你先在我家住下，在泰国玩几天，我送你回中国吧？”  
阿辉闻言脸色立刻变了，不知道是不是因为知道了他是所谓的妖怪，吴旭东有些被他的表情吓到。  
“你是不是还是不相信我？我就说了我变身给你看嘛……”  
“不不不，不是变身的问题……”  
“那你为什么不要我报恩？”  
“就……就是我刚才说的那样啊，施恩的人也不是我……”  
“可是，我如果没报恩就回去，我爸会打死我的！”  
“呃，这也不至于吧……要不我给你录个视频，或者写封信，解释一下？”  
阿辉阴沉着脸，幽幽地说：“你以为我们家会像人类家庭那样还讲究什么人权、平等、法律吗？我爸说会打死我，那是真的会打我……”  
两人在沉默中坐了半天，吴旭东终于投降。  
“好吧，你先留下来吧……”  
“耶！”阿辉立刻喜笑颜开，吴旭东心里偷偷松了口气，刚才一直从阿辉身上传来的压力终于消散了。  
阿辉站起来插着腰，一副干劲满满的样子，“有什么要我做的尽管说哦！我会法术，都可以帮你做到。”  
吴旭东想了半天，也想不出来需要他做什么。  
“我帮你做家务吧！我跟我妈学了全部的家务法术哟，包括电器我都会用呢！”  
“不用，家里有佣人，你做了他们就没工作了。”  
“那你想要钱吗？我可以给你数不尽的金银珠宝。”  
“不用，我家很有钱，我爸妈都是大商业家。”  
“你有仇人吗？我可以帮你教训他。”  
“没有，我只有朋友没有敌人。”  
“那你有喜欢却得不到的人吗？我是狐狸精哟，你懂的。”  
“没有，而且我觉得以我的条件也不需要……你懂的。”  
“倒也是，你这样的有钱美男什么样的女人得不到。”  
吴旭东耸耸肩，有些希望阿辉能知难而退。  
“唉，果然还是要用到这一招，也许这就是我们狐狸精的宿命吧！”  
阿辉用一种做作的悲凉的表情和语气说道，随后又从沙发上站了起来，一个转身，变成了一个穿着性感的大美女，表情诱惑勾人地向吴旭东走了过来。  
“OH MY GOD!!!”吴旭东大叫了出来，本能地起身试图往后退。虽然信鬼神的他是有些相信阿辉说的话的，但是眼前这个刺激性的场景还是狠狠地惊吓住了他。  
阿辉变成的美女不为所动，继续用一种诱人的姿态贴上吴旭东，试图魅惑住他。然而吴旭东只是惊恐地问他：“你在干什么啊？！”  
“肉偿啊，不过你怎么还没被我迷住？虽然我没用狐魅术吧……”阿辉看着吴旭东始终拒绝的神色，有些困惑。随即他露出了恍然大悟的神情，暧昧地笑着说：“不喜欢这样的啊，早说嘛，我都可以的。”说完，阿辉又变回了原来的英俊男子形象，只不过这次只穿着一条内裤，身上健美的肌肉展露无遗。  
“不是这个问题啊！”吴旭东很崩溃。  
阿辉的手一把摸到吴旭东的裆部，“怎么不是这个问题，这不是硬了吗？”  
吴旭东拼命推开阿辉，一边告饶：“你先住下来吧，报恩的事以后再找机会，我肯定让你报了，行了吧？”  
“好吧。”阿辉收起脸上诱惑人的表情，从吴旭东身上离开，又变回最开始穿唐装的形象。  
吴旭东喘了半天平复心情，看到阿辉一脸专心地看着他，忍不住找话：“你为什么穿成这样啊？现在中国人也不会这样穿吧。”  
“我妈帮我准备的衣服啊，她不喜欢现代的衣服，我在山里穿的衣服更古老。每次偷溜去城里玩时穿的现代衣服都要藏得离家里老远。”  
“我看我们身材差不多，你先拿一套我的衣服换上吧。现在又没有过中国的节日，你这样看着太奇怪了。”  
  
总之就是这样，这个来历不明的狐狸精阿辉留在了吴旭东的身边。  
  
留下来的阿辉很无聊，在这里他没有什么事情可以做。吴旭东最近在家里赶稿子——他是一位小有名气的室内设计师——房门都很少出，别说家门了。因为在人类社会，而且又是在外国，阿辉也不能修炼，只能每天早晨在阳光下打坐一会儿。网络、电视这些人类的娱乐大部分对他都没有什么吸引力。没有朋友，也不能外出，阿辉只好跟家里的猫猫狗狗玩。好在毕竟算同类，阿辉和他们玩得还挺得心应手，不费吹灰之力就成了他们的老大，把几只猫狗管理得服服帖帖，也算为吴旭东省了不少心。  
这天夜里，吴旭东没留神工作到了凌晨。注意到时间后，他立刻疲惫了起来，正准备睡觉，忽然听到隔壁阿辉住的客房里，传来一声很响的，猛兽发出的用来威胁的那种“嘶”的声音，随即门猛地被打开，然后是走廊上人快速跑过的动静。想到阿辉的身份，吴旭东立刻紧张了起来，他对自己家的安保系统很有信心，那进来的怕不是妖就是鬼。  
接着又是开门声，阿辉应该是离开了房子，去了花园。吴旭东犹豫再三，还是决定去看看是怎么回事。拿着手机当手电筒，吴旭东胆战心惊地来到花园，却不见阿辉的身影。  
“阿辉？”吴旭东用气声小心翼翼地问，然而没有回应。又叫了几遍，忽然远处传来阿辉的声音，像是在说话，但听不清楚在说什么。  
吴旭东壮着胆子朝声音传来的方向走过去，等走近了，眼前赫然出现一副骇人的景象。一条巨大的蟒蛇把家里的一只大狗吞了一大半，阿辉抓着狗的后腿不让他继续吞下去，同时眼睛严肃地盯着蟒蛇，嘴里不停地说着什么。说的应该是中文，但吴旭东现在太紧张，一句也听不懂。  
一蛇一狐一人僵持了半天，终于那条蟒蛇缓缓地将狗吐了出来，然后爬走消失在草木中。阿辉将狗放在地上，手不断地在狗的身上虚空地摸着，一分钟后，狗“嗷呜”一声叫，重新站了起来，慌忙跑进了屋子里。吴旭东这才回过神来，发现自己出了一身的冷汗。  
“谢谢你，阿辉！”吴旭东万分真诚地说。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，没事，小事一桩。”阿辉得意地笑着说。  
“我是真的很感激你，之前已经有两只狗被蛇吃掉了。今晚要是再有被吃掉的，我是真……”  
“嗷，你怎么不早说？之前还明明问你有没有要我帮忙的事情。”  
“离上次有猫狗被吃掉也挺久了。哎，对了，你救了我的狗，是不是已经完成了报恩？”  
阿辉挥挥手，“救命之恩，怎么可能这么简单就报答的了。你还是快想想需要我做什么吧。”  
“那就……你有没有办法让蛇不再进我们家花园？”  
“嗯，有简单的方法也有复杂的方法。简单的方法呢，就是像野兽那样用尿液标记领地，我在你家花园四角撒个尿，保准没有毒蛇野兽敢进来。”  
“等等等等……还是说复杂的方法吧。”  
“你不愿意也行，反正这个方法只能管半年，之后气味就消散了，等我回去后蛇又可能回来。复杂的方法嘛，就是用法术咯，不出意外的话保你现有的这些猫狗平安老死是没有问题的。坏处就是，我这外国的妖精，可能会激起本地的妖魔鬼怪的不满，说不定哪天就引来妖精啊、恶鬼啊什么的。虽然我是不怕啦，但我怕你被吓到。”  
吴旭东紧张地咽了口口水，不甘心地问：“那我家里摆了佛像的啊，都请高僧开过光的。”  
阿辉拍拍他的肩：“那我还不是住进来一点事也没有。”  
吴旭东这才想到这一层。  
“那……还是第一种方法吧，之后的事情我再想办法。”  
接着，阿辉就让吴旭东带着他到花园的四角去。凌晨气温低，风吹得吴旭东身上有些冷，阿辉光着上身，穿着一条宽松的短裤，一派轻松自在的样子。吴旭东忍不住伸手抓住阿辉的胳膊，果然热乎乎的，就像冬天抱着狗狗时感受到的那种温度一样。  
到地方了，阿辉自然地就开始扯裤子，吴旭东连忙转身。  
“哦，就是我会暂时不再收敛身上的妖力，所以气味会有些……那个，刺鼻。狐狸嘛，嘿嘿。”  
吴旭东“嗯”了一声。一会儿传来“哗哗”的水声，接着果然是浓郁的骚味，吴旭东默默屏住了呼吸。尿完之后阿辉也有点不好意思，没再说话。  
因为这件事，吴旭东和阿辉的关系亲近了很多。吴旭东把手上的项目完成后，便给自己放了个假，带着阿辉到处玩。阿辉对什么都很好奇，又没有怕的，两人玩得很是尽兴。  
一个月后，阿辉就报恩报到了床上。  
两人倒在床上结束了一个深吻后，吴旭东喘着气，笑着说：“你果然是狐狸精，把我迷得魂都没了！我要找大师来收了你，看你还敢不敢‘欺负’我。”  
阿辉一翻身把吴旭东压在身下，胯部隔着衣服做了几个顶的动作，露出一个标准的“邪魅一笑”。“收了我，哈？我现在就给你射怀孕，让你给我生一窝小狐狸，我要在泰国当富家老爷！”  
吴旭东忽然脸色一僵，阿辉慌忙哄道：“不可能的啦，就是大罗神仙也没办法让男人怀孕，我更没这本事。何况我们之间还有生殖隔离，就是和女人都不行。”  
吴旭东被阿辉嘴里突然冒出的“生殖隔离”逗笑了，气氛重新恢复，两人继续之前的骚话和骚“操作”。  
这晚两人折腾了个天翻地覆，第二天吴旭东难得的不想起床，结果九点钟的时候阿辉忽然大叫一声在床上坐了起来。吴旭东也被吵醒，问他怎么了。  
“完了，我今天没做早课，我爸要是知道我偷懒肯定要狠狠教训我！”  
“你爸不是不知道嘛，快睡吧。”吴旭东翻了个身，继续睡觉。  
阿辉想了想，觉得有道理，自己远在泰国，老爸要忙着渡劫，哪还有心思管自己有没有偷懒。这样一想顿时开心起来，立刻躺回去，从背后抱住吴旭东，也继续睡觉。  
结果就是阿辉后来养成了睡懒觉的习惯，每天还是吴旭东叫他起床。吴旭东一直都有些后悔当初说的话。  
  
重新开始工作后，吴旭东任命阿辉当自己的私人助理。阿辉的签证没办法在泰国找工作，又不能让他整天在家待着或者在外面到处游荡，那就只能把他栓在自己眼皮底下。当然靠法术能解决很多问题，但是出于安全考虑，吴旭东一直尽量避免阿辉在泰国使用法术。  
工作了几天后，两人都觉得这个合作很有必要。  
其实吴旭东在当室内设计师之外，还兼职当平面模特，这是他大学时就开始的兼职，毕业后因为人情关系，加上自己也挺喜欢，就没有停下。以前一直都靠自己整理工作信息，现在有阿辉帮忙，他就轻松不少，更多的时间就能用来设计或者休息上。而且阿辉不愧是狐狸精，做这种人际关系的工作得心应手，哄得各方面团团转。  
而阿辉，几乎是义愤填膺了。吴旭东是大美男，他即使作为一个狐狸精也是深刻意识到的，不然自己一开始也不会被吸引。但是，他没想到吴旭东的工作环境居然这么“恶劣”。无论是设计师的身份还是模特的身份，吴旭东在工作中遇到的人大部分是女人、骚鸡和人妖，也许是他的外貌和性格都太好，导致他经常被揩油，他还不在意，觉得只是玩笑。但阿辉就不能忍了，第一次遇到这种情况是吴旭东在拍摄前做造型时被人嘻嘻哈哈地摸胸肌，阿辉跟人说话的工夫一转头就看到这个刺激性的场景，大叫一声“你在干什么啊”上去一巴掌拍掉那个人的手。好在在场的人都算情商高，说几句玩笑话就让事情过去了。  
“有老攻真好呀。”吴旭东低声笑着安慰还有点生闷气的阿辉。  
“哼，你别笑，我可是爱吃醋的老攻，从今天开始就严防死守。”  
阿辉有着狡猾的天赋，再加上他凶悍时很能震慑住人的气场，后来的确将吴旭东保护得很好。  
  
就这样恋爱、工作的日子平静地持续了几个月，直到吴旭东某天从庙里回来后起了波澜。  
阿辉一家一直在山里专心修炼，跟人类很少打交道，也没有应对和尚、道士的经验，偶尔听其他妖怪说起，也都是陈年的老黄历了，也不知道21世纪的泰国会是什么情况。  
那天从庙里回来后，没多久吴旭东就病了，没精神没力气没胃口，身上总是这不舒服那疼的。去医院检查也查不出什么来，国内国外的名医请了好几位，也没有用。保健的药吃了些，都没什么效果。阿辉一下子慌了神，哭着要回国，说是不能再害他。吴旭东当然不许他走，他觉得自己只是劳累，有些类似连续工作或者健身过度，其实没什么大碍。不过床事是停了下来，晚上阿辉只敢抱着他。  
生了病，吴旭东自然是更要勤于礼佛做功德的。这天听完经从庙里出来，阿赞多大师忽然出现一把抓住他，把他拉到了僻静处。  
“孩子，你那人是一只狐狸修炼而成的妖精！他和你行房，是要吸你的精气，供他修炼。莫要沉迷于他的声色之中，再不脱身，你怕是命不久矣！”  
“哎，其实要说起来是我吸他精气……”吴旭东忍不住小声嘀咕道。  
“你说什么？”  
吴旭东行了个礼，说道：“大师，他一开始就已经和我讲明他的真实身份了，从未有过隐瞒。我和他那样……也是因为我们爱到浓时情不自禁，他没有加害之意。”  
吴旭东接着就把阿辉替父报恩的事大致说了一下，谁知阿赞多大师听完后完全不信，唉声叹气地骂他糊涂。“狐狸精狡猾多端，他的话你岂可轻易就信？报恩之说，只不过是骗取你信任的谎话。你爱上他，也不过是因为狐狸精的狐媚之术罢了。现在你身体被弄垮，才是现实！等我除了他，你就自然清醒了。”  
“昏头的迷恋，和真实的爱意，我是分得清的。他只是一只有些糊涂的小狐狸而已。”  
阿赞多大师见他固执己见，只好叹口气不再多说，只是叮嘱他身体好之前不要再和阿辉做那事。  
开车回家的路上，吴旭东心里千头万绪，烦闷不已。之前的时光太过美好，他从没想过和阿辉的未来会怎么样。现在他隐约意识到，一切都开始不太平了。他想要抓紧自己所拥有的，然而身为一介凡夫俗子，只怕在即将到来的纷乱中身不由己。  
快到家时，他忽然意识到最后阿赞多大师的态度、眼神有些不对劲，心念一动，就猜到了会发生什么。车子开到家门口时，吴旭东把车留在大门外没有熄火，下了车就往屋子里跑。阿辉照旧在客厅等着，一见到他就问情况怎么样。吴旭东没有多说，拉着他就往外面走。  
“怎么了嘛？”  
“阿赞多大师恐怕要来，他与我家交往甚厚，不会坐视我跟妖精共处一室不管。我们先赶紧离开。”  
阿辉没再言语，他知道吴旭东对佛教甚是虔诚，便也不愿和那些和尚起冲突，让他为难。路走到一半，阿辉突然停下来，对吴旭东说：“他们已经到门口了。”  
吴旭东当机立断地说：“从后面走。”  
阿辉抱起吴旭东就往反方向飞奔起来，片刻之间就离吴宅很远了。因为不在市区，所以路上没有什么车辆。吴旭东又不让阿辉用法术，怕被阿赞多大师发现，两人只好走路去市区，希望在人口密集的地方阿辉的气息能被掩盖掉。走了一段路吴旭东就累得慌，阿辉便不顾他的反对，背起他就开始跑。  
吴旭东在市区是有住所的，不过他怕阿赞多大师跟他的家人联系，所以就没有去。最后两人在雷霆酒店开了个房间，用的还是阿辉的假护照和现金。  
进房间后，吴旭东累得在床上倒头就睡。这一觉睡到半夜才醒，醒来后手习惯性地一摸，却没有摸到阿辉。吴旭东抬眼一看，原来阿辉抱着腿远远地坐在房间的一角，委委屈屈地看着他。  
“你怎么不上来睡啊？”  
“我不敢。我以为不跟你上床就行了，现在看来，恐怕跟你待久了，我的妖气会侵蚀到你。”  
“怎么会，我的阿辉不会害我的，快过来吧。”  
阿辉猛地摇头，不肯过去。  
吴旭东看着他的样子，忽然轻笑出声。“你是什么品种的狐狸啊？”  
阿辉被这突如其来的问题搞懵了，“就最普通的赤狐啊……”  
“我看你是藏狐吧，傻乎乎的。”  
“……”  
“就这个表情，更像了，哈哈。”  
因这几句玩笑话，气氛好了一些，再加上吴旭东一直温言劝他，最终阿辉也敌不过和他亲近的渴望，还是睡到了吴旭东旁边。吴旭东轻轻抱住他，感受着他身上传来的舒适的温暖。  
“阿辉啊，你为什么要来报恩？”  
“因为我爸说你家在泰国，怕再混血下去后代就不姓吴了。”  
“呵呵，我不是问这个。我是说，你为什么愿意这么辛苦，替你爸爸来报恩？因为孝顺吗？还是怕你爸打你？”  
“嗯……都有吧，而且你的祖先救了我爸，后来才能有我，我来报恩也是应该的。还有我也想出来玩，嘿嘿。”  
“那也没怎么见你出去玩。”  
“当然是正事重要啊，我们不是也玩了不少嘛。”  
“唉，是我拘束你了，你好不容易有机会出门，倒是大部分时间陪我在家里还有工作。”  
“可是陪着你的每一秒我都很开心，而且，一点都不辛苦。”  
看着阿辉真挚的表情，吴旭东也很动容，头往前伸了伸，手抓住阿辉意欲后退的脑袋，用鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭阿辉的鼻子。  
忽然，阿辉用带着哭腔的声音说：“阿辉不想害你的……阿辉真的从来没有骗过你……从来没有要害你……阿辉是真的喜欢东东……阿辉真的不知道会这样……”  
“我知道，我都知道……”  
白天起床时，阿辉见吴旭东精神有些恢复，这才稍微放心。  
因为不敢在一个地方待太久，两人到下午就退房去逛街了，隐藏在闹市的人群中。两人在路上边走边商量往后要怎么办，吴旭东想出国，他一些设计的工作通过电脑和网络就能完成，阿辉就说干脆去中国，吴旭东不想住山里的话两人就去上海。  
快走到暹罗广场的时候，一个擦肩而过的人忽然扣住吴旭东的肩膀，那人面无表情地说了句：“回头是岸。”就抓住吴旭东向反方向疾行。等阿辉反应过来时，那人已带着吴旭东快从视线里消失了。阿辉也急忙用起法力在后面追赶，一直到郊外一处荒无人烟的空地，那人才停下来，有一个年纪颇大的僧人正等在那里。  
“阿赞多大师……”吴旭东毫不意外看到眼前的人正是他熟悉而又尊敬的阿赞多大师。  
阿辉追上来时也不多说话，直接上前准备抢回吴旭东。阿赞多大师口中默念咒，一掌向前击出。阿辉虽是早有准备，但没想到阿赞多大师修为不俗，攻势被阻拦了下来，只好后退几步站定。心中有无数恶言想要说，但想到吴旭东对他十分敬重，阿辉也只好忍了下来。  
阿赞多大师说：“人妖殊途，这孩子已被你迷了心智，不听劝诫。你来泰国后确无恶行，我姑且不为难于你。但是Tul我要带走，只有你们不再见面，他才能清醒，也才能保住性命。”  
阿辉冷笑一声：“那要看你和你的帮手有没有这个本事了。”  
“即使你明知他和你在一起会健康受损，你也执意这样吗？”  
“哼，这事我自己会解决。大不了等我老爸成仙后，找他帮忙。大不了我把自己的命赔给他！”  
阿赞多大师轻叹一口气，摇了摇头。吴旭东正想说些什么，阿赞多大师已经抓着他往后疾走。阿辉立刻追上，却被另一个人拦住。心急之下阿辉也顾不了许多，直接下了重手，一招过去那人便被击飞，摔到地上后昏迷了过去。阿赞多大师见自己的得意弟子一下被击溃，顿时也变了脸色，转身和追上来的阿辉斗了起来。  
没了束缚的吴旭东急忙跑到远一些的地方躲起来看，他怕自己被波及到，受伤了让阿辉分心，或者又再被阿赞多大师抓住。远处阿辉和阿赞多大师打得十分胶着，吴旭东觉得就像在看电影，各种法术的光在闪，打出去的拳脚都生着风，地面时不时被炸出一个个坑。他当然希望阿辉能赢，但他又绝对不希望阿赞多大师受伤。  
阿辉的眼睛、牙齿和指甲都已经开始兽化，升腾的妖气几乎肉眼可见。阿赞多大师浑身泛着金光，年龄虽大行动却矫健无比。正斗得难分难解之时，两人同时施出的法术相撞，四散炸开，其中一束不巧正中远远观望的吴旭东，吴旭东立刻倒下。  
正缠斗的两人见状立刻停手，奔向吴旭东身边。阿赞多大师先是施了一连串急救的法术，随后抓住吴旭东的手腕把了把脉，顿时脸色变得很难看。  
“怎么样？”阿辉颤抖着问。  
“如果是被我的佛法或者你的妖术所伤，都能救回。但他被这两者同时击中，却是难救。”  
阿辉只觉浑身冰冷，几成行尸走肉。“一点办法也没有吗？”他自己是没有在医术上有什么修为，这时完全六神无主。  
“我尽我所能，也只能尽量吊着他一口气，但终究不是长久之计。你的法术是中国的体系，泰国没有哪个人的了解和能力足够救他。要救他，还是要靠中国的修道之人。”  
阿辉这才如梦初醒 。“对对对，我老爸应该还没飞升，他一定能救东东。就算他已经渡劫了，还有他那些朋友，都是厉害的大妖怪和道士，他们也有办法的。我我我，我现在就回中国。”  
  
吴旭东再次醒来时，觉得已经过了很久很久。他躺在自己卧室的床上，身上、周围有一些稀奇古怪的东西。身体和精神有一些虚弱，不过总得来说感觉没有大碍。枕头旁的一个小纸人身上有光闪了一下，不久就有一个仙风道骨的中年男子走了进来。虽然从没见过，但吴旭东立刻猜到了这个人是谁。  
“伯父……”他用中文说道。因为阿辉说他没有姓，所以吴旭东也只能这么称呼。  
男人点了点头，审视了吴旭东一会儿，说：“醒了就好，过几天你就能恢复得像以前一样健康。你家里人那里，我和阿赞多大师只说你是撞邪了，你不要说漏嘴。我去叫他们上来，因为法阵的关系，这段时间我很少让他们进来看你。”  
“等等。”吴旭东低声说道：“阿……阿辉呢？”  
男人本来已经转身走到门口了，听到吴旭东的话停了下来，却没回身。半晌，方才说道：“他已经死了。”  
“什么？”吴旭东失声喊道，几欲晕厥。  
“那孩子太过鲁莽，当时用了杀招。你一介凡人的身躯自是承受不了，神仙也难救。但他自责害了你，就决定以命换命，求我用他的全部妖力和命数来换你活下去。”  
吴旭东难以置信地看着自己的身体，不敢想象这其中有阿辉的生命在。  
“你是他的爸爸，你为什么会同意……”  
“他以死相逼……说反正你死了，他也活不下去。”  
吴旭东浑身一震。  
“救命之恩，以命相报。我和吴家，自此两清。”  
说完，男人走了出去。  
  
自吴旭东失去阿辉，已经有一年了。他又恢复成一个人工作的模式，接工作和做工作都靠自己来。很多人劝他找个助理，他都笑笑不说话，少数知道内情的朋友，也只能心里轻轻叹息。一切都好似跟一年前没什么不同，只不过现在，他会和试图过分接触的人保持距离。  
他还是经常去阿赞多大师在的那间寺庙，也还是经常找他讲经、聊天。阿赞多大师的口径一直没变，当初只有阿辉的爸爸一人来到泰国，其他的他也不知道。  
他没办法和爸爸妈妈还有姐姐说出全部实情，但他还是和他们说，他曾经和一个中国男孩相爱，后来那个男孩回国了一直没再回来，他想等他。  
生活完全恢复了平静，一切都仿佛回到那次门铃响起之前。阿赞多大师看上去还是一个普通的，行动已经缓慢的老人。那条蟒蛇又回来了，他不得不请了专业的公司来处理。妖怪、鬼或者法术，从他平凡的生活里彻底消失，干净得就像世界上从来没有存在过。  
他很庆幸阿辉的爸爸没有给他施个法术让他失忆，或者抹掉阿辉存在的痕迹。因为他一定会想起来，然后拼命地回忆、寻找。  
“嘟……”  
门铃打断了吴旭东的回忆，他从那棵当初被阿辉做了“标记”，如今长势异常旺盛的金链花下离开，走到大门前去开门。  
门外，一个穿着唐装和布鞋，拖着一个大行李箱的英俊青年男子正笑容无比灿烂地看着他。  
“东东，阿辉回来了，快让我进去吧！”  
  
#阿辉的爸爸其实没有给自己取过名字，因为他是一只偶尔有了灵通的狐狸，靠自己修炼。后来他因为一些事迹被当地老百姓叫作“赤大人”，便干脆当作自己的名字。  
赤大人的一生，是专注修炼的一生。他天赋极高，又勤奋专心，因而修为提升得很快。他几乎没遇到过大的挫折，除了报恩这事。报恩的起因，是他差点小命不保。报恩的过程，是他一次次错过机会。而报恩的后果，是他心爱的小儿子被人类（美）男子迷得命都不要了。  
当时赤大人正在闭关修炼，结果被他那个叫阿辉的儿子哭着喊着砸门给砸出来了。听阿辉说完情况，再掐指一算，赤大人就跟阿辉说，这事难办，要想救他的命，需要专研丹药的道士炼制的某种极珍贵的丹药，或者有一定修为的妖怪的内丹。丹药的话，我们作为妖怪肯定是跟牛鼻子老道们要不来的。内丹的话，我从不滥杀无辜……  
阿辉立刻打断，说就用他的。  
赤大人想，这孩子为了给老子报恩这么用心吗？接着又掐指一算，脸立刻绿了。  
他儿子，作为一个狐狸精，公狐狸，反被一个人类男子迷住，爱得死去活来没有分寸，现在为了他要放弃自己所有的修为。  
一时间犯错的点太多，赤大人不知道从哪骂起，于是决定直接打。打得阿辉鬼哭狼嚎，但就是不求饶。等赤大人打累了，阿辉说，你一次性打好吧，我不要做妖怪了，我要当凡人陪在他身边。  
……  
闹了三天吧，要死要活的，最终赤大人夫妻俩还是屈服了。  
取出内丹后，赤大人把阿辉送到了一个道士朋友的“化仙池”里。亲手把变回狐狸的阿辉放进云雾缭绕的池中，赤大人心中百感交集。  
“阿辉，真的值得吗？”  
“我和他这半年时间，过得比之前的百多年加起来都要快乐。”  
赤大人知道再无转机，转身离开，准备动身前往泰国。  
“爸，告诉他我一好就去找他。”  
……  
哼！  
  
#“那你爸为什么要骗我你死了？！”  
“大概是生你的气，还有要考验你吧……”  
  
#后来赤大人知道了告诉阿辉狐狸精擅长色诱并且教他相关知识、技能的是自己的大儿子阿光，气得逮住又是一顿打。  
“我干脆让天劫劈死算了！反正早晚被你们这帮不孝子气死！”


End file.
